Karen Crezski
| aliases = | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Brett Crezski (son); Jeremy Crezski (son, deceased) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Breach" | final appearance = "Moving Day" | actor = Andrea Powell }} Karen Crezski is a fictional werewolf and a supporting character featured in the supernatural-themed ABC television series The Gates. Played by actress Andrea Powell, she first appeared in the third episode of season one, "Breach". Biography Karen Crezski was a werewolf and a resident of the upper-class exclusive community known as The Gates in Washington state. Karen was the widowed mother of Jeremy and Brett Crezski. She was very protective of Brett, especially after her husband and son Jeremy were killed in a hunting accident. Karen also managed the bake sale fundraiser at Gates Academy. When Karen learned that Brett had been caught leaping over The Gates after a lock down, she warned him of the dangers, citing the incident that resulted in the deaths of his brother and father. Karen befriended Sarah Monohan, the wife of the new police chief Nick Monohan. At first, Karen came across as a busy-body and somewhat flighty, but she quickly grew to like Sarah and appreciate what she offered to the community. Karen and her friends were aware of other supernatural creatures living in The Gates, in particular vampires. Werewolves and vampires mingled together about as well as oil and water and Karen was never shy about her dislike for certain vampiric neighbors such as Claire Radcliff. She was also not particularly cordial when it came to Devon Buckley - The Gates' resident witch and spa owner. Sarah headed up the orchestration of an art auction and accepted Devon's offer to host it at the Devon Day Spa on Main Street. Karen warned Sarah against becoming too friendly with Devon, reminding her that Devon never gave away anything without exacting a large and substantial cost. Sarah invited many of the women in the town over to her home for a pool party. As a leading member of the community, Karen felt obligated to attend, even if it meant hobnobbing with known vampires such as Claire Radcliff and Vanessa Buckley. With her keen senses, Karen overheard Devon talking to Sarah, offering her another box of her special tea. Karen walked over to the two women and "bumped" Devon into the pool, causing quite a spectacle and virtually ruining Sarah's party. Later, Karen decided that it was time to have an intervention with Sarah. She temporarily struck a truce with Claire in the hopes that seeing both women together might illustrate the importance of what she had to say. Both of them went to Sarah's house and told her about the hypnotic effects of Devon's tainted tea. Karen learned about the vicious assault that had been committed against the werewolf Pack Alpha Simon Ford. Simon was hospitalized and unconscious and like many, Karen suspected that a vampire named Ben McAllister was the one who was responsible. Karen helped to get Simon out of the hospital before anyone could question him, but dropped her cell phone while leaving the area. Nick Monohan found it and had Marcus Jordan run a trace whereupon they learned that it belonged to Karen. Nick came to Karen's house to question her and found her with Coach Ross. Through a quick and violent misunderstanding, Nick discovered that Karen, Ross and the Fords were werewolves. Karen had dealings with Simon in the past and told him that as Pack Alpha, he could be very demanding. If it were discovered that a vampire was responsible for the attack, it would spark a war between the two species that would tear The Gates apart. As it turned out however, it was actually Simon's son, Lukas, who had been responsible for assaulting his father. Notes & Trivia * * It has been implied, though never stated, that Karen may have been having an affair with Pack Alpha Simon Ford. The Gates: Dog Eat Dog See also External links References ---- Category:Wolf/Babes Category:Wolf/Barbies Category:Justin's Favorite Wolf Creatures Category:Barbie Dolls Category:Babes Category:Karen Crezski Category:Andrea Powell